Behind Confederacy Lines
by Lizard King 13
Summary: The Clone Wars are nearing the end. But there is still unfinished business. So two Jedi are dispatched to take out a Separatist leader on the Inner Rim world of Bestine IV. Please Read and Review.
1. The Mission

Jedi Master Andrew Kai sat on a foot of a towering statue in the Padawan training room of the Jedi Temple. He sat there watching his 15 year old Bothan padawan, Moss Plot'ki, as three training remotes buzzed around him. The other padawans always liked to play a game where one person was surrounded by at least three training remotes, deflecting shots, and sending the shots toward other padawans to deflect. This game didn't sit well with most of the Jedi Masters, but Andrew Kai didn't care much about the game.

Andrew Kai quickly got up and ignited his lightsaber, and deflected a shot aimed at him. The shot bounced off his lightsaber and hit Moss Plot'ki in the head. His lightsaber flew out of his hand as the young Bothan padawan flew backwards, unconscious. Other padawans turned off their lightsabers and rushed over to Moss, but Andrew Kai came casually to his apprentice. He bent down, put his hand on his head, and looked up, "He will be alright. You should go on with your separate training."

Andrew Kai used the Force to grab Moss's lightsaber, as the short haired, cream colored Bothan woke up. "I didn't see that coming," he said wearily.

"You must always be aware of your surroundings," lectured Andrew. Andrew gave Moss the lightsaber. A hologram of a Twi'lek Jedi Master appeared that stated the Jedi Council needed to see Andrew Kai and his apprentice. Andrew Kai looked at Moss Plot'ki and said, "We should hurry, those people in the Council don't like to wait long."

The two Jedi walked through the stately halls of the Jedi Temple. Going up many majestic staircases, they finally reached their way to the Jedi Council room. The same Twi'lek Jedi stood outside by the doors. Andrew Kai greeted her and she said, "The Council will see in momentarily, Master Kai."

"Do you know why they want to see us?" Moss Plot'ki asked.

The Twi'lek just smiled and then opened the doors. Andrew Kai led the way and his padawan followed. Inside, Yoda, Mace Windu, and the rest of the Jedi Council were seated. A few were represented by hologram images.

"I see you brought your padawan," acknowledged Mace Windu. "This is good because we have an assignment for you."

"Finally, we get to do something. I was itching to take part in the Clone Wars," said Moss.

His master bumped him with his elbow. "Don't speak out again, or we might lose the assignment," warned Andrew. Moss slightly nodded.

"Trouble there is, in the Inner Rim," announced Yoda. "A Separatist leader is hiding on Bestine IV, says our intelligence leaders."

Mace Windu nodded, "Right, we have chosen you infiltrate the Separatist planet and take out the CIS leader. This planet is a critical build, and repairing station for the CIS naval ships in the Inner Rim, so Supreme Chancellor Palpatine may issue a garrison of troops to aid you in your mission. But don't forget that your primary mission is to take out the Separatist leader. With our intelligence agents so close to finding General Grievous, taking out any Separatist leader will be important to ending this war."

Mace Windu looked over to a hologram image of Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi and nodded. "With our campaign on Mygeeto going smoothly, we have managed to capture, and repair, some droid gun ships," informed Ki Adi Mundi. "These will help you carry your troops, if they have been assigned to help you, in the planet without any entanglements with droids, seeing that mission should not gain any CIS attention until too late."

Ki Adi Mundi concluded and Andrew Kai said, "Thank you, we will try our best."

They started to walk out of the room but Mace Windu said, "You will leave next week, so get any preparations you need for the mission. By then, Chancellor Palpatine will have decided whether or not to send troops with you."

Andrew nodded and Yoda said, "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," said Moss. Then the two of them walked out of the council room. "Wow, this is our second mission in a month. The Council members must be getting pretty impressed by us."

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew. "That time when we had to look after the Bear Clan is not considered a mission." Andrew Kai and his apprentice, Moss Plot'ki, laughed as they walked down the hall.


	2. The Mission Briefing

Five days have past, and the two Jedi were on their way to the briefing room for a more detailed version of their mission. In the hall, Moss said, "Master, last night I had a weird dream."

"Oh?" said Andrew, still walking. "Please tell me. I like to interpret dreams. But we must keep one thing in mind while interpreting: the future is always in motion, so this dream of yours might not come true."

Moss nodded, "Well, I wasn't in it, but I saw a tall gray furred alien in a command bridge of a ship. He was attacking Banking Clan ships. I didn't see if he won the battle or not."

Andrew nodded. "Well, this gray furred alien could be an ally we meet on Bestine IV. It could also mean that the CIS wins the war and a rebellion fights against the Confederacy, but that is unlikely because the CIS is a new government. People don't usually have problems with new governments. And I don't think you saw that far into the future, although it is quite possible."

"And if I did see that far into the future, it will most likely not come true because the future is always in motion," said Moss.

Andrew smiled then nodded, "You're catching on." They finally got to the briefing room when their conversation ended. The door opened and then entered. The briefing room was relatively large. In the middle was a hologram projector showing an image of a planet. The blue glow from the hologram infused the room, casting a blue glow on everything in it.

A Jedi looked up and said, "Ah, Master Kai and Moss Plot'ki, hello." He fiddled with the controls and the current image of the planet disappeared and a new planet appeared. It looked like a water world with tiny rock islands that freckled the planet.

"This is the planet you're traveling to, Bestine IV. It is a water planet with tall, thin rock spires protruding from the water. The capital, Gasha, is located on the water; large platforms make the city stay afloat." The hologram zoomed in on a city, most likely Gasha.

"The leader you are to terminate is a Mygeetan." The city disappeared and a lanky, grey furred alien with black and white bands of fur on his forearms and a white face with black spots on his eyes and a black muzzle appeared.

Moss turned to his master, "That's him Master! That's the person in my dream."

Andrew looked at his padawan oddly. "That doesn't even make sense."

The Jedi informer interrupted, "What doesn't make sense?"

"I had a dream that that guy on the hologram projector was attacking Banking Clan ships," explained Moss.

"Hardly," said the Jedi informer. "Orn Tenel is a strong supporter of the CIS. I don't think he would attack it." There was silence in the room as Andrew Kai and Moss Plot'ki tried to think. But finally, the Jedi began again, "Now his name is Orn Tenel, as I told you before. We don't know exactly where he is hiding but we have some evidence that he is hiding in the spire located east of Gasha." The hologram flashed again and Orn Tenel was gone and the picture was slowly zooming in on the spire east of Gasha.

"Now, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has issued a garrison of troops to aid you in your mission. And also, we have taken out some of the droid attachment equipment in the CIS Gunship so more clones can be stuffed into them. You will have four gun ships. The gunships will be inside a Republic Attack Cruiser so all you have to do tomorrow is go to the docking bay and get on the ship. The Attack Cruiser will stop just far way enough from the planet so sensors don't pick it up. There, you will depart and head for Bestine IV. I guess that is it, so, ah, may the Force be with you."

"Thank you," said Andrew. The two of them turned around and left the room.

* * *

Orn Tenel sat in the surveillance room looking up his plans for after the war, when the CIS win. He turned back and forth on his swivel chair looking for flaws in his plans, occasionally fixing a few he spotted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Orn Tenel quickly turned off the post-war plans and turned the holocams back on. He turned around on his chair, just as the door opened. Around him, he saw the MagnaGuards straighten up. In stepped the representative Nute Gunray had sent. "Ah, please tell Nute Gunray that I am sorry he couldn't make it," said Orn Tenel to the flat faced Neimoidian that just walked in the room.

"I will make sure I tell him. Now, let's get down to business. I came here to check on your facility," said the Neimoidian.

Orn Tenel scratched at his grey fur on the back at his neck. "Well, as you can see this is the surveillance room, which monitors the entire factory and the repairing stations above. But you will get to see the factory in person over the next few days." Orn Tenel stretched an arm around the Neimoidian, leading him out through the door, as the MagnaGuards followed them. "In a few months this factory will be the largest factory building and repairing the Confederacy's naval battle ships in the Inner Rim region. The Republic won't stand a chance against us."


	3. The Inspection

The two Jedi made there way through Coruscant in a LAAT Gunship, with the help of a few clone pilots. Moss sat on the edge of the open side of the ship letting the wind blow through his cream colored fur and thinking. Andrew Kai came up from behind him, "What are you thinking about?" As if he didn't already know.

"My vision, Master. I can't figure it out," answer Moss. He turned to face his master. "Have you figured it out?"

"Moss," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "To dwell on the past makes you ignorant of the present. But, no, I have given any kind of thought to your dream."

"But Master, my vision was about the future, not the past," said Moss.

"Maybe so, Moss, but it happened in the past. Soon, we will meet this Orn Tenel, and soon we will realize his true intentions." Andrew gave his apprentice his hand to help him stand up. Moss took it, stood up, and straightened out his tunic.

A clone pilot turned around and announced that they were about to arrive. Andrew Kai acknowledged it and turned to his apprentice again, "You must have patience. Things happen fast, but not as fast as we would like sometimes." Both Andrew Kai and Moss Plot' ki gripped the bar near the ceiling of the vehicle for support as they made their descent towards the docking bay.

When they landed the two of them jumped off and walked toward the Republic Attack Cruiser. "It's huge," observed Moss. Andrew just nodded. They made their way past hasty clone troopers, on their way to their own assignments.

The two Jedi tried to find the boarding ramp. They walked the length of the massive ship twice before finding it. Moss was out of breath and so was Andrew Kai. When they entered the ship they were greeted by the clone commander. "Hello sir," said the clone commander. "I am Clone Commander Calvin. I am leading the garrison of troops that have been chosen to aid you on your mission."

"Great," said Andrew. "I am Jedi Master Andrew Kai and this is my apprentice, Moss Plot' ki. When we are in hyperspace is when we will plan. But now, how about my apprentice and I get some rest. We walked around the entire ship before we got here."

"I am afraid that is not possible, sir," said the Clone Commander Calvin.

"Why not?" asked Andrew.

"The inspection of the droid gunships is taking place now. You must be present. This way, sir." Andrew heard Moss grunt before following the clone commander. The three of them passed many taciturn clone troopers that respectfully acknowledged the Jedi's presence with a salute on the way to the hangar. And for some reason, Andrew thought the trip there would have been longer than it really was.

They got to the hangar, where four dark blue droid gunships rested, scanning teams buzzing busily by with high tech equipment. "So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" asked Moss.

But before the clone commander could answer, a scanning team came up to them and said, "Sir, we are ready to begin the inspection."

"Then begin," said Clone Commander Calvin. He turned to the Jedi, "Basically, you are just supposed to watch." Andrew nodded and watched the scanning teams with carts of scanning equipment file into the each of the gunships. For most of the inspection, it had been quiet with the usual background noise of the city going on. It had also been very boring, except when a man came running out of on of the gunships.

"What is it?" asked Clone Commander Calvin.

The man had to catch his breath before talking. "Sir, we have detected an explosive aboard Gunship 480." Andrew looked at the indicated gunship. It was the ship farthest from them. He could feel panic and fear aboard through the Force. The man continued, "We are checking it out now, and doing our very best not to detonate it."

"Well of course it has explosives on it!" exploded Moss. "It is a gunship; its primary function is to destroy all it can before being shot out of the sky. The only weapon it has is missiles." Andrew put a hand on Moss' shoulder, indicating it was time to stop. Moss backed off.

Moments later, reprimanding voices started shouting from Gunship 480 and then the gunship exploded. First the blast started from the disk-like rear of the ship, then, in a blink of an eye, swallowed the cockpit. The people in the ship at the time were blown through out the hangar. There were no survivors.

People that were walking around rushed to the blown up ship to try and look for somebody that was injured, but found none that were alive. A clean up crew and the Coruscant Fire Fighters showed up to take care of the wreckage. Soon after, a few people came out of each gunship and reported that the rest were OK. Clone Commander Calvin turned to the Jedi after the last scanning team reported in, "Now you can rest. I will get someone to show you where an available room is."


	4. PreAttack Planning

Orn Tenel gave the Neimoidian representative another glass of wine. "When can I finally inspect the factory?" he said impatiently. "I don't have all year. I have places to be."

Orn Tenel looked up and smiled. "Of course, I just want you to feel comfortable while you stay here. After all, I wouldn't be where I am right now if it hadn't been for Nute Gunray. The Banking Clan strongly agued for me not to have this position, but Nute Gunray never backed off. If it wasn't for him I would be enslaved by the Banking Clan like the rest of my species." Orn Tenel took a sip of wine himself and smiled once again. "But of course, you came here not to be pampered by me. Tomorrow, for sure, you will see around." The Neimoidian smiled back and glanced around the banquet hall. It was lined with MagnaGuards. And on the walls were dark blue banners with the white CIS symbol on them.

"If we win, what will you do with this factory?" said the Neimoidian.

"I plan on keeping the repairing and building stations. It will help keep the Inner Rim part of the Confederacy from running wild," said Orn Tenel. It was only half the truth. The other half was better left secret. If word gets out of his plan, then he would be thrown out of his position. Not even Nute Gunray, he expected, would stand up for him then. "I hope you don't mind if I pull up a hologram image of the planet." The Neimoidian shook his head, and Orn Tenel reached for a pad on the side of the table. A large planet appeared. Orbiting it was large repairing stations with a few smaller repairing stations scattered here and there.

In between bites Orn Tenel told his guest about parts of the planet and the repairing station. "As you might be able to see, the repairing stations are very well protected from an air raid, thus, lifting the need for a ground defense." The Neimoidian nodded, apparently very interested. "And because of the defensive capabilities of the repairing stations, the planet is lightly defended. All except this secret facility." The representative seamed a little startled at the fact that the planet wasn't very welled defended, but made no comment on it. And for the rest of the meal, Orn Tenel talked about other things about the planet.

* * *

Neither of the Jedi really rested. They mostly talked about the up coming mission, and other things. It wasn't long until they heard the engines of the massive ship turn on. The noise became less noticeable as the ship started to lift off the ground. Not long after lift off did Clone Commander Calvin come in and tell them that it was time for the planning. 

Moss, followed by his master, Andrew, walked to the briefing room. It was a large room with a table in the middle. The table was a holographic projector. The lights were turned off, so the only light in the room was the table. The two Jedi stood around it. Moss looked around at the others around: Clone Commander Calvin, three other clones, his master, and himself.

A picture of the planet was projected over the table. It zoomed in on its capital city, and then moved slowly east to the spire that the Jedi mentioned in the detailed briefing. A clone started, "This is where we think Orn Tenel is hiding. There is some evidence that supports this: unusual thermal activity coming from and around the spire and a Neimoidian shuttle has appeared over the last few days. It is landed at the base of the spire."

"But of course we can't just come in like savage barbarians and attack," said Clone Commander Calvin.

There was a pause as everybody thought for a moment. The silence was broken by an announcement that they were starting into hyperspace. After, a different clone spoke up, "We could use Gasha as a temporary base, and sneak in under water." There was another pause as the people thought about the plan.

"No," said Andrew Kai. "The gunships can't handle going under water. Commander, can you please show the whole planet?" Commander Calvin nodded and pressed a few buttons. The spire shrank into a tiny dot and the entire planet showed up. Andrew nodded. "See these smaller repairing stations? I was thinking about landing on it, and taking it over. We could kill all the droids before they ever send out a distress signal, and not permit any ships to land there. We would be there in secret, no one would know."

"They are only air protected, so landing and taking it over would be easy," said Moss. "It would also be a lot safer, because the CIS probably has spies in the city. Now all we need to do is plan for the attack on the spire."

There was another pause as the people began to think. Clone Commander Calvin was the first to voice his idea, "Depending on how the initial raid goes, we could send the remaining two gunships to land on other repairing stations and attack. We could even destroy a few. This would cause a distraction and allow the last gunship to go to the spire with little or no suspicion. From there the Jedi hunt for Orn Tenel and the clones attack whatever else is down there." The others nodded. "Then I guess that is it. Officers, alert your troops to the plan. Andrew Kai and Moss Plot' ki, you can just walk around for a bit." The rest of them nodded and everyone went there own separate direction.

Andrew and Moss walked down the corridor for hours. Unknowingly, they eventually made their way to the commander bridge. The door slid open and they walked in side. The sight of the command bridge took them by surprise. But they quickly waved that aside, and started to walk around. At the head of the command bridge, was a large window that showed the magnificent blue tunnel that they were traveling through.

There was another announcement that said they were exiting hyperspace. The blue tunnel started to collapse and they stars started to appear, going by very fast. They started to go by the stars slower and slower, until they almost came to a complete stop, but they kept the ship moving at a crawling pace. Andrew felt the presence of Commander Calvin come up behind him. He turned around before Commander Calvin could say anything. "I hate when you do that," Clone Commander Calvin said.

Andrew just smiled. "I guess it is time to head over to the gunships." Commander Calvin nodded. Before heading out, Andrew looked over at Bestine IV one last time. It was no bigger than a human eye, but he could tell that it was full of Separatist activity.


	5. Arrival

Andrew Kai climbed aboard on a gunship and Moss Plot' ki followed. They entered the cockpit and fired the engines. "So far, so good," said Andrew, looking at all the monitors that showed him everything was running smoothly.

Commander Calvin's voice appeared on the radio. "Sir, everyone is ready. We are just waiting on you."

Andrew picked up the speaker and said, "I am all set. Just letting the engines warm up." He turned to Moss, "Check if everyone is ready in the back." Moss left the cockpit. A second later he came back and assured his master that everyone was ready. Andrew picked up the speaker and said, "Ok, we are all set now."

Moss tinkered with the controls a little and their ship lifted off the ground. The roof to the hangar opened and all four gunships left the hangar. They popped out the top of the Republic attack cruiser, and headed toward the blue dot, that steadily grew larger. Moss looked back and saw the attack cruiser disappear into hyperspace.

The ride to the planet went smoothly. No one spoke over the radio, for fear their transmitions might be picked up by the CIS. When they were close enough to see their target repairing station, a monotonous voice called out onto the radio. "What is your reasoning for coming here, and where is your star cruiser you traveled with?"

Moss and Andrew looked at each other in sheer horror. They realized that they would be discovered by there voices. There was silence; apparently the other three gunships have had the same contemplation. Then the droid's voice called out again with the same question.

Andrew picked up the speaker and said with his best impression of a droid's voice, "We have come here from a battle, our star cruiser has been destroyed, and we are all that's left."

There was silence. Everyone in the cockpit of all the gunships held their breath, wondering if Andrew's voice was good enough to fool the droid. Then there was a confirmation. Andrew exhaled, and smiled. "Take your pick of repairing stations," said the monotonous voice. The gunships that were just drifting during the conversation then all of them sped up towards the one they had picked out during the planning.

Meanwhile on the planet below, Orn Tenel was showing his guest part of the factory. A tan battle droid walked up to them. "What is it? Why are you here?" said Orn Tenel angrily.

"Sir, four droid gunships are landing on a repairing station," said the droid.

"So?" asked Orn Tenel. He knew that his guest was getting impatient, or at least he was.

"They say they are all that is left from a battle. But our sources say that there was no battle that took place near here. And even if there was, it would be too long of a journey for them."

"What are you talking about? There droids! They don't tire from space travel. Get back to work and stop wasting my time," shouted Orn Tenel. The droid wasn't about to argue so it went back to its post and Orn Tenel kept going with the tour.

All four of the ships landed with out any trouble. Andrew Kai and Moss Plot' ki stepped out onto the repairing station. They were greeted by two battle droids. "What a minute, I thought you said you had droids?" said one of the battle droids.

"We do," said Andrew. "We just need to see the droids that run the controls, first."

The droid thought about this for a minute then said, "Come with me." The two droids led the two Jedi down a hall then into a large room with more droids working at controls. "Thank you", said Andrew. The two droids left and the two Jedi walked up behind some droids and opened their backs.

The droids snapped around, "What are you doing?"

"Maintenance," said Moss. "Don't worry about it; it was authorized by Orn Tenel." The droid turned around and let the Jedi tamper with its wiring. They did it with about half the droids in the room. They didn't need many droids, so they ignited their lightsabers and chopped the rest up. They had no problem because they were weaponless.

They went over to a window that looked out onto the gunships. Andrew flashed a light, that signaled all was ready, and then the entry ramps were lowered and the clones walked out, three at a time. The Jedi ran out into the room were the gunships were. The droids were firing at the clones, crying out warning to other droids. Moss Plot' ki ignited his orange lightsaber and started to cut through the battle droids. Andrew Kai ignited his green lightsaber and joined the clones. The whole battle only took five minutes. The there were only seven clones that died.

Clone Commander Calvin stepped out and talked to the Jedi, "That was easier than I expected. I lost a lot less clones than I thought I would have."

"Yes, well we programmed the droids to not let out any distress signals to the other repairing stations. So we don't have to worry about them," said Andrew.

"Search the place until we are sure there are no more droids," commanded Moss. Clone Commander Calvin nodded and walked off. "I take it we will go down to the planet for our primary mission tonight, Master?"

"No, I want to stay here as long as we can. I want to monitor the droid activity on the planet and the other repairing stations. We cannot beat the enemy unless we know the enemy," said Andrew. Moss nodded and helped search for other droids, while Andrew sat at the edge of the repairing station looking through the glass, down at Bestine IV.


	6. Infiltrating the Lair

A week has past, and their operation was still not known to the CIS. Andrew Kai has sent probes down to Bestine IV in order to get some more information on the Separatist activities, but none of them have made safely down to the planet. He figured they lost power when they made it into the atmosphere and just drop down and smash when they hit the water. But he was also watching the repairing stations. Many ships flew in daily. And as the war droned on, more and more ships came to Bestine IV for quick repairs. Andrew was getting a sense this planet was becoming more and more important to the CIS.

Meanwhile, Moss was growing more impatient. Everyday he asked if they would try and complete their mission and everyday Andrew would tell him to have patience.

Andrew and Moss were looking out the window down at the planet. They were quietly talking, when a clone trooper came up from behind them. They turned around and waited for the clone trooper to speak. "Sirs, we are getting a message from the planet ordering us to go out to a nearby planet and assist in a battle." Moss and Andrew looked at each other.

"If we don't go we could be discovered, if we do, we can't complete our assignment," said Moss. "We have to go now, and kill Orn Tenel."

Andrew thought for a moment. "You're right. Alert Commander Calvin, tell him to tell every body to go on board their ships." The clone nodded and walked off. "We should kill the rest of those droids in the control room." Moss nodded and they walked over to the control room. There were other clones in there too. Andrew and Moss took out their lightsabers and slashed every droid. "Get to your ships, we are leaving now," commanded Andrew to the clones. They nodded and left with a slight jog.

The two Jedi walked out of the control room and was met by Commander Calvin in the hall. "Sir there is a Lucrehulk starship floating above us."

"Does it know about us?" asked Moss. They walked into the main sector, and looked up. Sure enough, there was a giant, grey sphere with its incomplete circular rim attached, floating above. "This could complicate things"

"Not really, if the gunships just go into the repairing stations, they would be safe from it. But let's hope it doesn't realize that we are going to the planet," said Andrew. "But we must act quickly."

They ran to their ships and fired the engines. In the cockpit, Andrew gave Moss a comlink. "So we can communicate, just incase." Then the two ships that were to attack the repairing stations left first. Then the one with Moss Plot' ki and Andrew Kai left. They headed down to the planet. They had their radio turned off, so no one knew it was them.

The ride lasted thirty minutes. When they landed at the base of the spire, on the opposite side the Neimoidian shuttle was on, they all ran out. "That's the only door into the spire," said Andrew, pointing to a rusted door, on the side of the spire. "When we enter it, I want every group to go in their own separate direction. Moss and I will also be split up. Our two groups will go to the control room, and surround Orn Tenel so escape is impossible. The rest of you explore the place and destroy what you can. And may the Force be with you."

Everyone nodded. Moss focused to the sky and tried to see how it was going through the Force, but he got nothing. Andrew and Moss were the first to enter. They pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them. It was a dark hallway, so Moss' lightsaber splashed an orange glow on his fur, which made him look terrifying. And Andrew's lightsaber splashed a green glow that made him look like he was about to vomit.

They ran down the hall, with about five troopers following each Jedi. They came across the first hallway that branched out. Andrew turned to Moss and said, "May the Force be with you."

Moss nodded and said, "Thank you, and may the Force be with you too." Moss ran off down the hallway with five clone troopers.

Andrew started once again down the hall. Two droids turned the corner and started firing at them. Andrew stretched his arm out to block the shot with his lightsaber and quickly pulled it back to him to block another. The clone troopers started firing their weapons and killed both droids. They once again started down the hall.

They came to a door. A clone trooper tried to open it but announced that it was locked. He took his blaster rifle and blew the door away. They stepped over the fallen door and into a much brighter hall. "Come on, this way," said Andrew. They ran down the hall and turned.

This time they ran into ten droids. Andrew pushed the first three back with the Force, and the other droids started to shoot them. Andrew blocked all the shots and the clone troopers killed all but two droids that ran away. "Come on we need to hurry, they will alert Orn Tenel."

Orn Tenel sat in the control room looking at holograms of the factory. The Neimoidian guest was also watching. Two droids ran in the room. "Sir, a force of clones and a Jedi have infiltrated our lair."

"What!" cried out Orn Tenel. The fur on his neck stood up. He turned to the hologram and asked, "What hall?"

"Hallway 318, sir"

Orn Tenel switched the image to Hallway 318. On the edge of the image were the feet of somebody. He switched the image again and then there was the Jedi and five clone troopers. He studied it for a moment. "Get all the droids to focus on killing them."

Then another droid came in, "Sir a band of clones is sabotaging our space navy factory."

"How can I be so stupid? Get all the droids to search the hallways for anymore of the soldiers." He turned to the Neimoidian. "I am so sorry about this."

"You better be, there are Jedi in your secret base. We are going to be lucky if we survive this," said the Neimoidian.

Moss tried to deflect the bolts back at the droids, but they kept hitting the wall. There was about fifteen droids that they were up against. It was a stalemate battle, no one was winning, and there were very few lives lost. "We have no time for this, sir," said a clone.

"I agree," responded Moss, as he deflected two bolts and sent them into the wall. Then he started taking steps forward. The droids started to aim for him, and the clones took advantage of this. The unwary droids were now starting to die. Moss got close enough to two droids and slashed them. They made a metallic scream and then fell to the floor. Moss started to step forward again. The closer he got, the easier it was to deflect the bolts into the droids.

He came up to the last five and slashed four of them. The other ducked and shot at his legs, but Moss easily blocked it and chopped off the droid's head. When the noise of the blasters died down, everyone could hear rumbles from underneath them. They knew that the clones were doing there job of destroying the factory. After a large, noisy explosion, the floor started to sink a little. "Come on, before this floor collapses." They ran up some stairs and found the door labeled 'Control Room'. Moss spoke into his comlink and said, "Master, we have arrived at the control room."

Andrew Kai and his little band of clones were up against droidekas when he got the message that his apprentice reached his destination. Andrew did his best to protect the soldiers, but the droidekas were too deadly. They killed two clones. "Troopers, go down that hallway. I will cover you." The clones stopped their fire and did as he said. When he thought it was safe enough to run, Andrew used the force to propel him faster down the hall. He, luckily, was fast enough to evade the droideka's fire. He caught up to his clones and directed them down another hallway.

He answered his comlink, "Ok, just hold on. We ran into destroyers and lost a few, and we took a detour. It will take us a little longer." They ran down the hall and made a left turn, and then another left turn. They ran straight and into droids.

"Stop, intruder," they cried, but Andrew disobeyed them and swung his lightsaber like a mad man at them. They finally came to the door, and heard an explosion. Andrew assumed that it was just the clones below doing their job.

"We've reached our destination," alerted Andrew into his comlink.

Inside the control room, Orn Tenel and the Neimoidian were fighting. "We won't survive this," said the Neimoidian. "There are now two Jedi outside our doors. We are trapped."

"You fool, there is another way out," said Orn Tenel, as he looked up at the skylight that was drilled into the ceiling. The room had no flat ceiling; instead, it was just the top of the spire. "If you were smart, you would have brought an ascension gun. Orn Tenel took out his, and so did the MagnaGuards that protected him. Orn Tenel aimed for the hole and shot it. The gun lifted him off the ground. The MagnaGuards did the same. The Neimoidian whimpered when the sound of an explosion filled the room from outside the door.

Outside the control room, Andrew just received a message from Moss saying that explosives won't work on the doors. "How will we get through?" asked Moss.

"Think Moss, your lightsaber isn't only a weapon," replied Andrew.

"Oh, ok," said Moss. Andrew and Moss stabbed their lightsabers into the door, and slowly turned them left and right. The door around the lightsaber started to glow and fall apart in glowing, yellow chunks. When the door was badly enough damaged, they used the Force and pushed it. The force of the Force made the whole door disintegrate into chunks and everyone stepped into the control room.

Inside, they found a cowering Neimoidian. "That explains the Neimoidian shuttle," said Moss. The clones shot and killed the Neimoidian. "Where did Orn Tenel go?" asked Moss.

"We probably should have asked the Neimoidian," said Andrew. He looked up and said, "He probably went up there. Clones, go back out to the gunship. Don't get any of the clones still in here; we will come back for them. Fly the gunship and pick us up if the Neimodian shuttle takes off." The clones nodded and ran back. Moss and Andrew Force jumped up to hole, where they held on to the edge and pulled themselves up. From the top, they saw Orn Tenel and his group of MagnaGuards protectors heading for the Neimoidian shuttle.


	7. Premonition

This isn't the last chapter, but please tell me, in your reveiws, if you would want me to make a sequel or not.

* * *

Andrew Kai, and Moss Plot' ki ran down the steep spire, towards Orn Tenel and his gang of MagnaGuards. They got behind them and slashed two of the each. Orn Tenel turned around, to see what happened and growled. "You will not mess up my operation!" he said. He turned back around and ran faster.

The MagnaGuards were now putting up a pretty good fight. They were blocking all of Andrew's attacks. He tried to slash but got his lightsaber knocked away. He, then, quickly recovered and stabbed at the droid. It fell to the ground and Andrew said, "We have no time for this, Orn Tenel is about to board his ship."

Moss nodded and then, the two Jedi went back to back and used the Force to push away the surrounding Magna Guards. It didn't kill the droids, but it did give the Jedi some time. They, once again, ran towards Orn Tenel.

Orn Tenel was about ten meters away from the ship, when he took an electrostaff away from one of the two MagnaGuards that were with him and told them to get aboard the ship. He turned on the electrostaff, an open invitation to the Jedi.

Moss ran forward, with his lightsaber extended, and slashed at Orn Tenel. Orn Tenel blocked the move easily, and stabbed at Moss, who also blocked the attack. Andrew joined in and parried a stab at him. Andrew twirled the lightsaber above his head and went for Orn's stomach, but Orn Tenel stabbed his with the electrostaff. It didn't pierce his skin but it did give him quite a shock and sent him flying backwards.

Moss tried not to let the rage build up in him, as he kept fighting. His attacks were getting fiercer though. He kept slashing at Orn's sides, but Orn Tenel kept blocking them. Moss spun around and cut for Orn Tenel's legs, but Orn also spun around and Moss, instead, cut off Orn Tenel's tail.

Orn Tenel screamed in pain, and started to run for the ship. Moss didn't follow but instead, went to his master. When Orn Tenel reached the boarding ramp, he threw his electrostaff like a javelin at Andrew. Moss looked up and ignited his lightsaber, and blocked the last attempt.

"Master, are you alright?" said Moss. He helped Andrew sit up.

"Yes, but you're a fool. You are letting Orn Tenel escape," responded Andrew. He looked over at the Neimoidian shuttle. It was now taking off, and the droid gunship was coming around the spire. "Come on, we have to hurry and get aboard our ship."

Andrew stood up and jumped on the boarding ramp of the gunship. Moss followed, and the gunship took off. Andrew went to the cockpit. When they entered the two clones went into the gun turrets underneath the cockpit and Moss and Andrew took over the flying.

"Over there," pointed Andrew, at the Neimoidian shuttle trying to make it out of the atmosphere. Green energy bolts were being shot from the gun turrets on the bottom of the cockpit. Every shot missed. "The clones maybe forgetting, their training," joked Andrew.

Moss laughed briefly and then said, "We have a lock, firing missiles… now!" The sound of missiles taking off shook the ship. They left trails of smoke as they sped towards the shuttle. Two of the missed but the other struck the ship on its belly. The Neimoidian shuttle rocked briefly, but gained its balance. "It wasn't good enough," said Moss.

The clones once again fired at the shuttle. This time, they struck the front and the engines. The shuttle started to decline, speeding up towards the water. "Firing second round of missiles," announced Moss. The sound of the missiles rocked the ship again, and both missiles struck the Neimoidian shuttle, blasting it to smithereens. "Yes!" celebrated Moss.

"Now we must pick up the rest of the clones, and get off of this planet," said Andrew. Moss turned around and headed back to the spire. "See? The future is always in motion. Your dream didn't come true. However, I think I figured it out. Orn Tenel is a Mygeetan, and the Banking Clan enslaves Mygeetans. If the CIS were to win, Orn Tenel would use this planet as a base to attack the InterGalactic Banking Clan."

"Maybe our next mission is going to be freeing the Mygeetans," suggested Moss.

"I don't think that we will be having any more missions," said Andrew, with a worried look.

"What makes you think that, Master?"

"It's just a feeling I have," said Andrew. The gunship landed back on the spire, where only twelve clones were waiting. The rest, Andrew assumed, were killed during the raid. They boarded and went into the back of the ship, and the gunship lifted off, and headed back towards their Cruiser that was waiting for them.


	8. Forced into Exile

Last Chapter! Please tell me if you want me to make a sequel or not.

* * *

"I am going to rest, for the two minutes that we will be getting back to the ship," said Moss, as he left the cockpit and went to an empty storage closet to rest.

Andrew pressed a button and spoke into it, "Are all obstacles out of our way for a safe passage?" He released the button and waited for the answer.

It wasn't long until it came, "Yes, the Trade Federation Battleship has been taken care of, and all the repairing stations in the area have been shut down. You should have no problem getting to the attack cruiser."

Andrew pressed the button again and said, "How did the other two gunships do?"

The reply was: "One of them was shot down in the middle of the attack, the other was severely damaged. That one is currently in our hangar. All in all, they did great."

"Good, good." Andrew pushed the ship to go a little faster, the engines whined a little, but that was fine. The two clones were still in the gun turrets, to protect the ship in case anything would attack them. The ride was smooth until they reached the atmosphere. Then, the ship started to wobble a little, but that cleared when they made it past the atmosphere.

The Republic Attack cruiser was coming in view. Andrew heard the door to the cockpit slide open and then slide shut. He turned around in his chair and saw that the clones were pointing their rifles at him. "Whoa, now, what's this all about?" he asked, seriously startled that the clones, the loyal clones, would do something like this. He turned his head and saw that the two clones in the gun turrets have come out and pointed their guns at him too.

In a flash, Andrew used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand from his belt, and ignited it. He slashed it sideways, and killed two clones. The remaining three shot, but missed. Andrew did the same move on another clone and then thrust his lightsaber under his left armpit and stabbed another clone. But this time, he was to slow. The remaining clone shot him and Andrew fell to the ground. The clone kept shooting him until he was sure he was dead.

Moss shot up from his sleep because of a sharp pang he had felt through the Force. He hit his head on the ceiling. He had been sleeping on the top shelf in the closet. It was completely dark so he ignited his lightsaber for some light. Outside, he could here the clones talking. "We think he may be in this closet, sir." The door slid open and a clone walked in. He took out a tiny light and shone it at each of the shelves. When the clone got to the top one, Moss ignited his lightsaber, and chopped of the clone's hand.

The clone screamed and Moss finished him off. Another clone rushed in and was instantly chopped in half. Moss ran out into the main room. Five clones were waiting there. They shot at Moss right away. Moss deflected the bolts into the clones, knocking three of them dead. Moss leaped forward, spinning his lightsaber, and killing the remaining two clones.

Moss started to head towards the cockpit, but a shot the came close to his head stopped him. He spun around and saw a clone standing, aiming his rifle at Moss. Moss brought his lightsaber to his face and deflected another shot. Moss ran forward and stabbed the clone before it could react. Moss turned around and saw another clone coming from the cockpit. It shot at him twice and missed both times. Moss walked towards it and deflected two more shots and then decapitated the clone.

There didn't seem to be any more after that, so Moss walked into the cockpit. When the door slid open, he was struck with horror. There, among the bodies of dead clones, was Andrew Kai, lying there peacefully. "No," Moss said silently. A jerk of the ship reminded Moss that no one was piloting it. He ran forward and seized the controls. He talked into the radio, "Captain, something has gone seriously wrong. My clones have turned on me and killed Master Kai."

"The Jedi have survived!" said and aggravated voice. Moments later, the attack cruiser started firing at the gunship.

"What is wrong with you people!" screamed Moss into the radio. He turned the ship around and started head back towards the planet. The moan of the engines was getting too high for comfort. Moss was afraid he was going to blow the engines, but if he just sat there, the attack cruiser would do that for him.

The ship rocked violently as the cruiser hit it with a laser cannon. Moss let go of two missiles that sped ahead of him and then turned around and headed for the cruiser. Moments later, they blew up and the firing had stopped. But that break was only brief. The cruiser shot even more laser bolts at the fleeing gunship.

The engines moaned even louder now, as Moss strained them more. But then the moan of the engines stopped and was replaced by an explosion that shook the ship violently, tossing Moss from his chair. Moss got up and surveyed the screens. "The engines are gone." He made it past the atmosphere, and was now heading straight for the spire.

The spire got bigger and bigger as he sped for it. Moss brought his arms to his head, as if it would protect him from impact. Then he was jolted forward, through the window, and hit his head on the rock. He looked up, blood soaking his fur. The end of the gunship looked like a Rancor took a bite out of it, and smoke was trailing in the sky. He looked around at his new home, the same spire Orn Tenel hid in.

He went back aboard the ship, and dragged Andrew's body out. He sat down and put Andrew's head on his lap. "Master, so much confusion. What has this galaxy come to?" He cried softly and then dragged Andrew's body over to the water, and dumped Andrew in. He floated for a while, and drifted out to sea, but then Andrew started to sink. Moss turned around, and entered his new home, exactly as they had left it, droid parts everywhere, and the occasional dead clone or two. He wondered how long he would be here, if he would die here, and would there be someone so kind enough in the city as to help him off this planet.


End file.
